


Shattered Luck

by JaclynKL



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: AU set during 2x08, Ahoy Mateys. Veronica stumbled into the River Stix and Logan was too late to save her.





	Shattered Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.

Liam Fitzpatrick inched closer to the pool table keeping his gaze locked on Veronica. “Why are you here, Veronica Mars?”

Veronica was standing next to Danny Boyd on the opposite side of the pool table from Liam. She was trying to remain calm and sturdy but on the inside she was terrified. Being led into the River Stix was not what she had planned on doing today and she was without backup. She had her taser in her messenger bag that she was slowly trying to reach for without being noticed and Logan was in the car waiting outside Danny Boyd’s house.

She knew given enough time Logan would come looking for her, but by then would it be too late? She had to try to get out of here and fast. “I was interested in getting plastic surgery from Dr. Griffith. I saw he had gotten into a little bit of trouble over a past job with Danny here and I wanted to see if Dr. Griffith could be trusted to perform surgery on me.”

Liam studied Veronica for a moment before moving out from around the pool table closer to her. “You’re lying. Why don’t you try telling me the truth this time? If not I’ll start swinging until you confess. I must say Veronica; I really hope you keep telling me lies. It would bring me great pleasure to break the Sheriff’s daughter after everything he has put my family through.”

“I’m telling the truth. I really was just curious about Dr. Griffith—“ Veronica had her hand inside her messenger bag, gripped around her taser, slowly backing up away from Liam closer to Danny. She thought if she could tase Danny he would fall in between her and Liam, giving her enough time to make a hasty escape.

Liam saw where Veronica’s hand was reaching and cut off her confession. “Ah, ah, ah…hands up, Veronica. Drop your bag to the ground.”

Veronica acted quickly, pulling her hand out of her messenger bag she jabbed the end of her taser into Danny’s side. As he dropped to the floor twitching she tried to make a run for the door but two other bar patrons had stepped in front of her, grabbing her arms and spinning her around to face Liam.

Liam stood just inches in front of Veronica’s squirming body. He peered down at her with a twisted smirk. “Just know this all could have been avoided had you told the truth. Now you’re going to pay for your lies and what you did to Danny.” Liam drew his fist back and thrust it hard into Veronica’s stomach causing her to double over as the wind was knocked out of her. The two bar patrons holding her arms tightened their grasp pulling her up straighter. Before Veronica could catch her breath Liam’s fist connected with her stomach once more only slightly higher and with more force. There was a small popping noise as Veronica cried out at the pain shooting through her body. Liam was satisfied with the blows he threw, knowing he had broken a rib or two of Veronica’s.

Liam threaded his fingers into the belt loops of Veronica’s jeans and picked her body off the ground and slammed it down on top of the pool table. Veronica screamed as her head and back collided with the hard surface exacerbating the pain in her upper abdomen from the broken ribs and Liam smiled. “I hope your afternoon is free because we are going to have so much fun.”

* * *

 

Logan was sitting in his X-terra waiting for Veronica to reemerge. He was getting nervous, bouncing his leg up and down. She had been gone a long time and the way Danny Boyd was looking at her made him uneasy. He knew she would be pissed if he stormed into the backyard to get her and blew their cover for being here. He decided to give her five more minutes before he went chasing after her, by then he wouldn’t care if they didn’t have the information they needed, just as long as she was safe.

Five minutes later Logan was getting out of his car. Veronica hadn’t come back and he was worried. Logan went around to the back of Danny Boyd’s house where he saw Veronica go earlier. He ducked under the drying clothes on the clothesline and quickly walked past the barking dog tied up on a leash. At the end of the alley there was a brick building with a door, which he assumed Veronica had gone through because there was no where else to go.

The door led to a back hallway of an establishment with dim lighting. Smoke, booze and music filled the air as he slowly made his way down the hallway crouching low to stay hidden. He could hear talking and laughing and as he got closer to the end of the hallway the voices grew and he could hear a shuffle of bodies.

Logan stood up and saw Veronica sprawled out on top of a pool table with two muscled guys holding her down while Liam Fitzpatrick was leaning over her talking into her ear. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call. “Stop!” Liam whipped his head around to look at Logan as everyone else inside the bar did the same. “Let her go. I’ve got the sheriff’s department on the line and they will be here any minute.”

Everyone in the bar started to laugh as Liam motioned for two guys to grab Logan. They each had one of his arms locking him in place so that he was unable to run. “The sheriff and his deputy’s don’t come in here, kid. You wasted your time on that call. But you’re just in time to watch as I shatter your girlfriend.”

Logan was trying to pull his arms free from the two men holding him in place but they were too big and he couldn’t escape. He was starting to panic. “Don’t you dare touch her!”

Liam smiled and walked back over to Veronica on the pool table. “It’s too late for that. She made a good punching bag but I’ll be sure to do it again so you can see for yourself.”

“Let her go. I’m the reason she’s here; you can hit me instead, please. Please, just let her go and I’ll take the punishment.”

“I don’t know who you are nor do I care for that matter. This girl and her father have been a pain in my ass for years and I’m going to enjoy this moment. It’s just icing on top that you are here to witness as I break her bones.” Liam motioned for one of the men holding Veronica down to grab her right arm and lay it over the side of the pool table.

Veronica realized what was about to happen and pleaded with Liam to rethink his idea. “Please, don’t. I will tell you what you want to know. Anything. Ask me anything. Please don’t, just let me go.”

“You had your chance to come clean and you chose to be difficult.” Liam grabbed ahold of Veronica’s wrist and lined her arm along the edge of the table where he wanted it.

“No, no, no, no, no! Stop! Please! Stop!” Veronica was yelling out as loud as she could. Logan was watching in horror as Veronica was calling out for help and there was nothing he could do to help her. Liam brought his fist up and slammed it down against Veronica’s arm that was half on and half off the side of the pool table sending a loud snap and pop noise into the room. Veronica’s blood curling screams pierced the air as her right arm snapped and her shoulder dislocated from her socket. A few seconds later her screams ceased and she went limp on top of the pool table, blacking out from the excruciating pain shooting throughout her body.

Logan was kicking and twisting in his capturers grasp trying to break free to get to Veronica but wasn’t able to budge. Tears were streaming down his face as he listened to her screams and then watched her body shut down from the pain.

Liam walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer taking a long drink in celebration of the destruction he had caused so far. He looked over at the pool table and noticed that Veronica was starting to come to again. “Get her off the table. It’s time for round two. Don’t worry, it will be quick.”

The two men lifted Veronica off the table and positioned her in between them just like before. Liam walked closer to Veronica and waved one of the men away. She was standing unnaturally still with her right injured arm protectively positioned against her side. Her face was pale and her cheeks were stained from tears. Liam stopped behind Veronica on her right side and snaked his arm across her waist. Veronica flinched at the touch of not only having Liam run his hands over her but from pain of touching her injured arm.

Liam roughly grabbed Veronica’s injured arm and pulled it away from her body twisting it behind her back. She screamed out violently as the pain rippled through her arm and dropped to her knees. “I never want to see the two of you in my bar again. If I do, you won’t be walking out of here alive. Consider yourselves lucky this time.” Liam released Veronica’s arm and shoved her down to the ground while waving at the two men holding Logan. “Let him go. This is your lifelong warning, boy, not to mess with us. Now get your girlfriend off my floor and leave.”

Logan moved quickly over to Veronica and carefully picked her up trying not to jostle her arm and any other injuries she may have. Her entire body was shaking and she was crying into his chest. “Logan—“

“Shh…it’s okay, Veronica.” Logan carried Veronica out of the bar through the back door he had entered from and back to his Xterra waiting in the street. He eased Veronica into the passenger seat and buckled her in. “I’m taking you to the hospital, your arm needs to be looked at and you should be checked over for any other injuries.” He ran around to the driver’s side of the car and got in, starting up the car and heading toward Neptune Memorial.

Veronica sat still inside the car, tears streaming down her face as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling out in pain. “Can you call my dad to meet us there?”

“Yeah. I’ll call him as soon as I get you inside, okay?” Logan knew she was in rough shape if she was asking for her dad, for whom they would have to come clean about what had happened today. He stepped down on the gas pedal pushing the car a little faster, any little thing he could do to decrease the amount of time Veronica had to sit in pain.

 


End file.
